


Earned It

by animealyssa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Diavolo's a little shit to Lucifer, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Smut, Songfic, Vaginal Sex, loving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: Diavolo has a Sunday off and reserved for you, but first, he must do some taunting to Lucifer.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> happy OBEYMEmber!!! technically its still the 4th in the eastern time zone so this is still on time. 
> 
> these will be individual one chapter fics, but all apart of a series for convenience so if you want to see all of that make you follow the series (or my author page, whichever you prefer). obviously not all of them will be smut bc like luke is on there and that is GROSS and some of them dont make sense to be smut. 
> 
> thank you for the support and as a reminder my schedule is [here](https://twitter.com/animealyssa/status/1321985816613294080) on twitter!

You and Diavolo had sort of become a low-key thing while you were studying at RAD. He had only admitted how he felt after you came back the second time, and thus things progressed to where they were now. You stayed at his castle more than the House of Lamentation most days because you were there so late anyways. At first, that pleased none of the brothers, except for Asmodeus who was more jealous than anything. But, they couldn’t exactly say no to Diavolo so they ended up getting over it rather quickly.

On this Sunday, you were thankful that the Prince cleared his schedule to take a day to himself, and for you. Even Barbatos had a day off - something the butler did not give up so willingly, but you convinced him that you would both be fine. He did prepare lunch and dinner for the both of you that just needed to be heated up when either of you were hungry.

You walked into the castle, hearing Diavolo’s laughter boom through the hallways, as well as a melody of sorts. You followed the sound into the study and discovered a dressed down Diavolo in stitches in his chair and an embarrassed Lucifer sitting across from him. Suddenly you knew what he was laughing at - Mammon was on a kick to make all of the brothers record songs to earn a profit off of them. In an effort to shut up the Avatar of Greed, they all agreed to each do a song. Somehow, Diavolo must have gotten wind of Lucifer’s and was now playing it over the speaker of his D.D.D.

“Are you ever going to stop laughing at me?” Lucifer asked the Prince.

“Oh, never. This is brilliant Lucifer - I didn’t know you had this much talent!” Diavolo’s gaze turned to you in the doorway, trying to hold in your own giggles at the sight of your Prince laughing so hard. “There you are - did you know about this?!” Diavolo asked, ushering you to sit on his lap.

“I didn’t know they were done - just that they were being made.” you said back to him, plopping yourself in the Prince’s lap.

“Unfortunately, they are done and Mammon has already started to distribute them. Lord Diavolo called me here _just_ to taunt me.” Lucifer said, shaking his head and standing up. Well, that _would_ explain why he was no where to be found in the House of Lamentation this morning. Your Prince certainly was a tease when he wanted to be.

“Leaving already, Lucifer?” Diavolo asked with a smirk.

“Yes, you have already listened to it one too many times for my taste. Besides, I need to have a talk with my brother. I will see you later.” With that, Lucifer turned on his heel and left the castle. Once he was far enough away, Diavolo spun you around in his lap and put his lips on yours. You let out a light moan at the feeling of his arms going around you and pressing you to his chest. Music was still playing in the background, changed to some random song that you couldn’t quite make out the lyrics to.

“Hello, my love.” he said against your lips.

“What do you want to do today?” you asked him as he kissed down your neck. You knew the answer, of course - especially when he was in a mood like this and already hard beneath you. He let out a chuckle against your jawline now as he playfully nibbled against it.

“You. All day long.” he commented as you let out a quiet moan when he pinched your nipple through your clothing. He chuckled at your moan and continued the action.

“Then let’s go to bed…” you said to him, kissing him on the lips as he picked you both up, shoving his D.D.D into his pocket and carrying you to his bedroom. Music was still playing as your legs went around his waist and your lips moved together as he walked. A moan escaped your lips as he backed you against the outside of his door and ground his clothed cock into your center, your hands pulling on his hair harshly. It was his turn to let out a growl as you did this, one of his hands going to the door handle to fumble it open, then kicking it shut onceyou were through.

_“You make it look like it's magic_

_'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

_I'm never confused_

_Hey, hey_

_I'm so used to being used”_

“Take your clothes off.” he demanded of you once he set you down. You nodded quickly as you obeyed, removing your shirt and bra first and then kicking off your jeans and panties as he undressed in front of you as well. Your mouth watered at the sight of his large and erect cock and he let out a growl. Diavolo took one step over to you before taking you in his arms again and bringing his lips to yours. Picking you up, he gently placed you on the bed as he began to kiss down your body.

_“So I love when you call unexpected_

_'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_So I'ma care for you, you, you_

_I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah”_

You recognized the song coming out of the D.D.D now, the slow tempo somehow turning you on more as Diavolo’s lips sucked on your breasts, a moan falling off of your lips as he paid careful attention to both buds before continuing downward. It seemed as though he was in a worship mood, you thought: he was going to worship your body, and love on you gentle until prompted otherwise. You loved when he was like this - everyone expected him to always be rough and in charge, but he was quite the opposite when he wanted to be.

_“'Cause girl you're perfect_

_You're always worth it_

_And you deserve it_

_The way you work it”_

You let out a gasp when you felt his mouth on your inner thighs, kissing both insides before moving to your core. Putting your legs over his shoulders and his hands on your hips, Diavolo lowered his mouth to your heat, tongue dipping into your hole slowly. You let out a moan that prompted him to begin working more, sucking on your clit hard, but not too hard.

“D-diavolo - ” you moaned his name out as his tongue slid up and down each fold carefully, sucking up your wetness that had been leaking out since your lips locked onto his. The fire started to ignite inside of you and you began to whine and pant for air as the pleasure started to build.

_“'Cause girl you earned it, yeah_

_Girl you earned it, yeah”_

Your hips jolted into his face, prompting him to hum in approval and sending jolts up your spine. You continued the action in an effort to chase the release building in your core, your moans becoming louder and louder and his name one of the only words falling off of your lips.

“D-dia - gonna - gonna come - ” you warned him, feeling the elastic inside of you about to snap and release.

_“You know our love would be tragic (oh yeah)_

_So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

_We live with no lies_

_Hey, hey_

_And you're my favorite kind of night”_

“Come for me.” he spoke against your folds. He sucked once more on your clit hard and that was all it took to send you over the edge. You cried out your Prince’s name as you came, white hot pleasure encompassing your body as your released washed over you.

_“So I love when you call unexpected_

_'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_So I'ma care for you, you, you_

_I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah”_

Diavolo’s mouth left your cunt and travelled back up your body while you were still coming down from your high. He spread your legs open as he came back up, capturing your mouth with his, the taste of your release fresh on his lips.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked you. You let out a moan when you felt his head between your folds, back arching against the bed below you.

“Yes, Dia…” you responded, knowing he wasn’t going to do anything at all without your consent. He kissed you again as your legs were spread as wide as you could get them and he started to gently seethe into you. He let out a moan at your tightness, making sure to go slow as he sunk into you more.

_“'Cause girl you're perfect_

_You're always worth it_

_And you deserve it_

_The way you work it_

_'Cause girl you earned it, yeah_

_Girl you earned it, yeah”_

“Okay?” he asked you. You gave him a nod, his lips going down to your neck to kiss your sweet spot as he began to thrust into you. The both of you let moans escape your lips as the pleasure started to build in both of your bodies, sweat pouring off your bodies and onto each other. The fires were reigniting inside of you both as Diavolo’s hips slapped against yours gently, just harshly, to get you both there.

_“On that lonely night (lonely night)_

_You said it wouldn't be love_

_But we felt the rush (felt the love)_

_It made us believe it there was only us (only us)_

_Convinced we were broken inside, yeah_

_Inside, yeah”_

“Diavolo - more - I need more - ” you started to moan to him. You loved when he was gentle with you, but right now you both needed too fuck and you could tell by the way he was tense around you. Diavolo let out a moan as his pace increased, plowing into you deeper than he was previously as he bit gently into your neck. “Ye - yes - just like that - oh _fuck -_ I’m so close Dia - ” you cried out as his cock filled you completely with every slap. You felt yourself starting to tense, muscles tightening around his cock your second release as almost at its peak.

_“'Cause girl you're perfect_

_You're always worth it_

_And you deserve it_

_The way you work it_

_'Cause girl you earned it, yeah_

_Girl you earned it, yeah”_

“Come for me - _fuck I need you to come for me -_ ” Diavolo moaned, his own thrusts becoming sloppy and uneven as his cock twitched inside of you, his own release fast approaching at the signs of yours.

“Oh - oh _fuck Diavolo!_ ” you screamed, walls clenching down on the Prince’s cock inside of you as you came. Your back arched against the bed as tears fell down your face from the pleasure, seeing stars behind your eyes as your orgasm overtook you. Diavolo let out a loud roar as he came after, feeling his cock twitch inside of you as your walls milked his cock, spilling deep inside of you.

_“So girl you're worth it_

_The way you work it_

_You deserve it_

_I can tell you”_

You were finally coming down from your high, panting for breath as Diavolo’s softening cock pulled out of you. The Prince laid down next to you and brought his arms around your middle, just staring at you for a moment. He would never admit it, but he thought you were most beautiful after you fucked. He pressed a kiss for your lips and you laid there on his bed together like that for a few short minutes, before his stomach started to grumble. You both let out a laugh at the sound.

“Come, let’s go clean up and then we can eat and go again.” Diavolo said, picking you up and bringing you to the bathroom. When he said he wanted to do you all day, he was not joking - but you did not think he was in the first place.


End file.
